Snow White Fever
by Reznurzat30
Summary: Sosok perempuan yang cantik bersurai indigo telah tertidur selamanya, dibalik kotak kaca yang memperlihatkan paras rupawannya. Kulit seputih salju, dan wajah cantik bak dewi, dari parasnya lah ia mendapatkan nama "putri salju". Semua alur pertunjukan drama festival berjalan lancar, tetapi apadaya, suatu kesalahan kecil yang membuat seisi panggung dan para penonton tercengang/"HEE!


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story: Reznurzat30**

 **Warn: OOC/TYPOS/AU/DLDR/DLL**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read!**

 **.**

 **.**

"jadi… pertunjukan untuk festival tahunan minggu depan, kita semua sepakat akan memainkan drama putri salju" ujar sang ketua kelas pemalas-tapi-pintar itu didepan semua murid kelas 2-B.

"lalu siapa yang akan menjadi putri dan pangerannya?" ujar salah satu murid bersurai coklat dicepol.

"apa ada yang mau mencalonkan diri?" si ketua kelas mengedarkan pandangan pada murid lainnya.

"kalau Hinata gimana? Karakternya juga cocok sekali!" ujar gadis berambut pirang panjang dikuncir kuda.

"ya ya ya… Hinata sangat cocok, apalagi kulitnya yang seputih salju! Juga rambutnya yang gelap dan cantik!" timpal salah satu murid cowok berambut coklat dengan tato segitiga terbalik dipipinya.

Sang ketua kelas-Shikamaru, sedikit mengenggukkan kepala tanda menyetujui apa yang barusan Kiba katakan.

"jadi Hinata, apa kau mau?" ujar Shikamaru menanyakan pendapat pada gadis yang bersangkutan.

"eh… etto… ba-baiklah…" ujar Hinata sambil sedikit tersenyum kikuk menjawab pertanyaan Shikamaru.

"yosh… siapa yang akan menjadi pangerannya kalau begitu?" Shikamaru kini mengedarkan pandangannya pada murid lelaki yang langsung berbisik bisik ricuh menanyakan siapa yang mau menjadi relawan.

Ide bagus tiba tiba muncul di otak Kiba. Sudah merupakan rahasia umum yang sebetulnya diketahui satu kelas ini, kalau sebenarnya Hinata itu sebenarnya menaruh hati kepada sang pemuda biang onar kelas selain dirinya. Uzumaki Naruto, ialah nama lelaki pujaan hati Hinata semenjak memasuki bangku SMA.

Semua orang dikelas tahu bahwa Hinata menyukai Naruto, hanya pemuda yang hatinya tidak peka itulah yang tak mengetahuinya, mau diberi kode berapa kalipun, otaknya yang memang tumpul dalam percintaan membuatnya tidak peka terhadap perasaan Hinata.

"aku menyalonkan Uzumaki Naruto!" ujar Kiba dengan lantang.

Hinata yang mendengar nama pujaan hati, membuat dirinya gelagapan dan wajahnya memerah malu dan senang. Ia tak menyangka bahwa ia akan melakukan drama berpasangan dengan orang yang sudah mencuri hatinya.

"eh? Kenapa aku-ttebayo? Aku kan tidak pandai acting" sahut Naruto dari baris paling belakang, tempat duduknya berada.

"lalu, ada yang lain lagi yang ingin menyanlonkan?" ujar Shikamaru ke seisi kelas.

"Tidak!" dan seisi kelas menyahut secara bersamaan. Wah, ternyata semua murid memang berpikiran sama dengan kiba.

Setidaknya mereka ingin membantu teman mereka mendapatkan pujaan hatinya yang tidak peka itu.

 **TING TONG**

"baiklah, sudah ditentukan putrinya Hinata dan pangerannya Naruto, pemeran penyihir dan kurcaci, serta raja dan ratu akan ditentukan setelah jam istirahat, Naruto, Hinata ini naskah yang harus kalian hafal" shikamaru menutup pertemuan kelas karena bell istirahat kedua telah berbunyi.

Naruto yang terpaksa menerima perannya berjalan kedepan mengambil dua rangkap kertas fotocopy berisi naskah dan dialog yang harus ia hapalkan.

"Hinata! ini naskah mu!" uluran buku tipi situ diberikan Naruto kepada Hinata yang masih menulis sesuatu di buku catatannya.

"eh? a-arigatou…" Hinata yang kaget sedikit tergagap lalu menerima dengan pipi bersemu dan wajah yang sedikit menunduk.

"hm… karena kau partnerku nanti, yoroshiku ne…" ujar Naruto sambil memberikan senyum lima jari andalannya.

"ha-hai, yo-yoroshiku mo na-Naruto-kun…" Hinata hanya membalasnya dengan senyum manis yang ia punya.

.

.

.

"ne… Naruto, apa kau tau kunci agar kita bisa menang dalam pertunjukkan minggu depan?" tanya Kiba, sambil tersenyum licik.

"eh? Nggak tuh, emang apa-ttebayo?" Naruto sedikit memiringkan kepalanya sambil menyipitkan matanya tanda bahwa ia bingung.

"fu fu fu… kau tahu? Pertunjukkan kelas kita akan sangat meriah jika kau melakukan…" Kiba sengaja memotong pembicaraannya, agar membuat Naruto penasaran.

"apa? Apa?"

"saat adegan membangunkan putri, kau harus benar benar menciumnya!"

 **BLUSH**

"NA-NANI? E-etto… a-ano… so-sono… e-eh… a-apa benar begitu k-Kiba?" okay, entah kenapa Naruto ketularan gagap Hinata.

"fu fu fu.. kutebak, kau belum pernah berciuman kan?~" ejek Kiba begitu melihat muka Naruto yang memerah.

"urusai! La-lagipula aku sudah pernah ci-ciuman tau!" hm.. memang apa yang yang dikatakan Naruto sepenuhnya benar, tapi…

"hee… dan ciuman pertamamu itu Sasuke kan?" Bingo! Sekilas di otak Kiba telah terputar flashback menjijikan ketika Naruto yang tak sengaja menabrak Sasuke saat kelas 1 SMA dulu. Dan mengakibatkan dirinya babak belur oleh fans fanatic Sasuke karena ketahuan mencuri ciuman pertama sang pujaan hati.

Hey, memangnya siapa juga yang mau mencium sesama jenis! Apalagi tepat dibibir… yah… walau Naruto bisa katakan bahwa bibir Sasuke itu… lembut dan manis…

.

.

"HUWAAA! Jangan membuatku mengingat kejadian menjijikan itu Kiba!" Naruto mulai mengamuk dan langsung saja menggebrak meja kantin yang sedang mereka tempati.

"HAHAHA… habis, mukamu memerah saat ku katakan 'cium' tadi, memangnya gimana sih rasanya si Sasuke itu?" ujar Kiba berusaha menggoda lagi.

"u-urusai! sudah ah, aku mau ke kelas aja!"

"hey Naruto! Tungguin napa…"

.

.

.

"ne… Hinata… ganbatte ne! semoga dengan adanya pertunjukkan ini, bisa membuat si baka-dobe itu sadar akan perasaanmu…" ujar gadis manis bersurai pink cerah.

"hum… semoga setelah pertunjukkan ini kita dapat PJ dari Hinata-chan dan Naruto, ne Sakura?" ujar gadis pirang kuncir kuda membetulkan perkataan temannya tadi.

"iya Ino, jangan lupa Pajak Jadiannya ya Hinata-chan!" gadis yang dipanggil Sakura tadi semakin memanasi sahabat indigonya itu

"a-ano… k-kan belum tentu juga a-aku d-dan na-Naruto-kun ja-jadian…"

 **BLUSH**

"hora Sakura lihat! Hinata kita memerah! Fu fu fu… apakah ini sudah waktunya memanen Sakura?" ujar Ino sembari mencubit pipi gembil memerah Hinata.

"i-ittai…" Hinata hanya bisa meringis sambil memegangi tangan Ino yang mencubit pipinya.

Sakura langsung menghadap Hinata dan memegang pundaknya dengan erat.

"Hinata, dengarkan aku… kau harus berjanji kepadaku, bahwa apapun yang terjadi selepas pertunjukkan, kau harus menyatakan perasaanmu, mengerti Hinata?" ujar Sakura dengan nada serius kali ini.

"e-etto… aku nggak yakin bisa sa-Sakura-chan…" lirihan Hinata terdengar jelas karena sekarang ini, mereka hanya bertiga di dalam kelas.

"kau harus yakin kepada dirimu sendiri Hinata!" ujar Ino, ikut menyemangati Hinata.

Hinata hanya bisa melihat kedua sahabat baiknya ini bergantian. Setelah meyakinkan diri dan membangkitkan percaya dirinya, ia menelan ludah kasar dan menjawab.

"ba-baiklah… akan kucoba" senyum manis andalannya keluar dan memancing senyum manis dari kedua orang didepannya ini.

"yosh! Kalau begitu ayo kita ke ruang olah raga! Teman teman yang lain pasti sudah menunggu!" ajakan Ino di balas anggukan kepala keduanya.

Jam memang sudah menunjukkan jam tiga, yang mana berarti sudah waktu pulang bagi para siswa siswi yang bersekolah di SMA Konoha itu. Hanya kelas Hinata yang masih bertahan di ruang olahraga untuk berlatih drama di festival yang diadakan tiga hari lagi.

.

.

.

"yo! Minna, gomen telat, tadi ada yang ketinggalan dikelas, hehehe…" ujar Ino semangat saat memasuki ruang olahraga.

"waah, sang ratu santik dan nenek sihir jelek baru datang, oh ada sang putri salju juga" kata kata yang menusuk keluar dari seorang murid berkulit pucat tapi pandai menggambar nan polos.

"a-ah.. kau bisa aja Sai, hehehe-"

"APA YANG KAU BILANG TADI SAI?" aura hitam pekat yang menandakan pemiliknya berniat membunuh itu mengepalkan tangannya dan dapat terlihat juga bahwa satu-tidak, dua sudut perempatan muncul di dahi sang gadis musim semi.

 **BLETAK**

Sebuah jitakan yang mulus mampir di jidat sai, bukan datang dari Sakura, melainkan datang dari sang pangeran es-berambut-pantat-bebek-megahnya.

"ittai yo Sasuke… kenapa kau yang malah memukulku?" protes sai kepada Sasuke yang sudah menjauh dan kembali pada posisinya semula.

"hn… kau lebih memilih kupukul atau atlet karate nasional yang memukulmu?" ujar Sasuke santai.

"e-eh…" sai hanya diam mendengar penuturan Sasuke tadi.

"hora, sebaiknya cepatlah bergabung dengan yang lain untuk berlatih dialog kalian" ujar sang pemuda berambut nanas yang baru saja tebangun dari tidurnya.

"ha-hai"

'untung saja bukan Shikamaru yang jadi putri tidurnya, kalau iya aku nggak bisa bayangin gimana carnya buat ngebangunin dia' batin Sakura menatap ketua kelasnya itu.

.

.

.

 **ZRASH**

"huwaa… hujannya lumayan ya…" ujar Hinata yang sedang berdiri di teras sekolah sembari membuka tasnya.

"sial, aku lupa membawa payung!" umpatnya kecil ketika melihat ketidakberadaan sang payung lipat.

"aku baru tahu kalau Hinata bisa mengumpat juga, hehehe…" suara cempreng yang agak ngebass itu tiba tiba terdengar dari telinga kiri Hinata.

Ketika ia menoleh dan mendapatkan sang pujaan hati sedang berdiri tegap disampingnya sembari menenteng payung lipat bewarna orange wajahnya langsung memerah.

"hem… rumah kita kan searah, gimana kalau kita pulang bareng? Lagipula tidak mungkin kita hujan hujanan, besok festivalnya dimulai dan kita sebagai pemeran nggak boleh sakit kan, ne Hinata?" ujar Naruto sembari menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Hinata.

"hum.. a-arigatou…" balas Hinata sembari memberikan senyumnya.

'c-cantik' batin Naruto begitu melihat senyum Hinata desertai rona merah dipipi dan helaian rambutnya yang tertiup angin.

"yosh, ayo kita pulang tebayo!"

.

.

"ano… rumahku lewat sini Naruto-kun" ujar Hinata sembari menunjukkan belokan yang hampir terlewat.

"wuah, ternyata kita pisah jalur ya? Hm…" Naruto mulai memasang pose berpikir.

"begini saja, rumahku kan sudah dekat dijalan ini…" ujar Naruto sembari memberikan pegangan payungnya kepada Hinata.

"jadi…" sebentar ia memberikan senyum lima jarinya dan bersiap siap untuk…

"aku lari saja! Besok jangan lupa bawa payungnya ya!" dalam sekejap Naruto berlari menerobos hujan yang lumayan lebat dan meninggalkan Hinata sembari berteriak.

"e-eh?" Hinata yang sepenuhnya masih belum sadar, bingung melihat kejadian tadi.

"bukannya tadi ia yang bilang aku tidak boleh hujan hujanan karena besok akan melakukan pertunjukan?" Hinata sweatdroop seketika menyadari apa yang baru saja terjadi.

'semoga besok Naruto-kun tidak sakit' doa Hinata khawatir akan sang pencuri hati itu.

.

.

.

"hatchi!" sayangnya, doa yang dilantunkan Hinata kemarin tidak manjur sama sekali.

Lihatlah, sang pemuda bersurai kuning itu sedang berjalan menuju sekolah tercinta dengan ingus yang ikut keluar gara gara bersin tadi. Syal merah yang melekat hangat di lehernya tidak memberikan efek sama sekali. Pemuda itu tau jika ia memaksakan pulang menerobos hujan seperti kemarin, mau tak mau ia pasti akan terkena flu atau demam. Tetapi, karena ia tak mau teman teman sekelasnya kecewa, ia mati matian agar tidak terkena demam.

"ukh… kenapa hari ini dingin sekali sih…" ujarnya sembari mengambil sepatu khusus untuk didalam ruangan.

"ohayou Naruto!" tepukan pelan Naruto terima dari temannya yang sama pembuat onar dengan dirinya.

"hm.. ohayou Kiba-hatchi!" lagi lagi bersin tak diundang datang menyerang hidungnya.

"eh? Kau kenapa Naruto? Flu?"

"entahlah, sepertinya sih iya, hanya flu ringan kok" ujarnya sembari memberikan senyum lima jarinya.

"oke, kalau makin parah kau ke UKS aja, oh iya, jangan lupa tentang 'ciumannya' ya Naruto!" teriak kiba sembari berlari menuju kelasnya untuk mempersiapkan pertunjukan drama kelas mereka. Tak lupa menggoda sang pemeran pangeran.

 **BLUSH**

Muka Naruto yang tadinya sedikit memerah malah menjadi merah sepenuhnya.

'dasar si kiba itu…' batin Naruto sembari berjalan pelan menuju kelasnya.

"untung dialogku Cuma sedikit, jadi nggak usah terlalu musingin ngehapalnya, tapi… soal adegan terakhir itu… gimana ya… apa nanti Hinata bakal marah?" sembari berjalan, ia bergumam sendiri memikirkan apa yang baru saja dikatakan Kiba.

"aku marah kenapa Naruto-kun?" suara halus dan lembut itu hadir di pendengaran Naruto, dan seketika membuat dirinya merinding.

"e-eh.. Hinata… o-ohayou…" bukannya menjawab, ia malah mengucap selamat pagi dengan kikuk.

"ohayou… jadi, aku akan marah kenapa Naruto-kun?" ujar Hinata ditambah sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.

Sekilas Naruto membayangkan kepala miring Hinata itu sedang ia lumat bibirnya, oke otak mesum Naruto sepertinya mengambil alih pikiran sehat ketika sedang sakit. Ditambah pusing yang sedikit-sedikit datang menyerang, jangan lupa meriang entah kenapa menjadi jadi.

"e-etto… ti-dak, bukan apa apa kok, hehehe… ayo kita masuk kelas, sebentar lagi bel loh!" Naruto mulai mengalihkan pembicaraan ketika melihat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 lewat 15.

"hm.. tapi…"

"a-apa? Ada apa Hinata?" entah karena badannya yang sedang sakit, atau karena ia guguplah banyak keringat mengucur dari dahinya.

"kelas kita tadi udah kelewatan loh, itu udah pintu kelas 4-B"

 **DOENG**

Ok, Naruto seperti harus banyak banyak minum akua biar makin fokus dan nggak mikirin hal hal mesum lagi. Menyadari sifatnya yang bodoh, Naruto hanya bisa tertawa kikuk dan langsung menarik tangan Hinata ke kelas yang sebenarnya. Dan dapat kita lihat, sepertinya Hinata pagi ini dapet ultra rejeki, udah ketemu doi pagi pagi, eh… di pegang pula tangannya ama doi.

.

.

.

"yosh minna! Hari ini kita melakukan pertunjukkan dengan sebaik baiknya ya! Kalau kelas kita menang, hadiah nya adalah…." Sang ketua kelas yang biasanya malas dan lebih suka tidur entah kenapa kali ini bersemangat sekali.

"kita sekelas mendapatkan tiket potongan harga 70% menginap dan liburan di pantai Okinawa selama tiga hari! HAHAHA! Dengan begini aku bisa tidur sepuasnya tanpa ada gangguan dari kaa-chan selama tiga hari! HAHAHA!"

 **KRIK KRIK**

Satu kelas sweatdroop berjamaah.

Mereka tak pernah mengira ketua kelas mereka se-OOC ini.

"Yatta! Aku bisa makan banyak tanpa diomeli kaa-chan!"

Oke, sepertinya sahabat karib sang ketua kelas yang bertubuh gempal sama sama memiliki otak yang rada sengklek.

'ya tuhan… kenapa temanku begini semua…' Ino yang merupakan sahabat mereka sejak kecil hanya bisa mengurut dada sambil menyembunyikan muka, berharap tidak ada yang mengira ia adalah teman mereka.

"ehem… jadi, semuanya harus berjuang! Yosha!" sedikit berdeham, memperbaiki kecanggungan yang ada.

"YOSH! Mari kita beritahu seberapa kuat kelas 2-B!" ujar sang wakil ketua yang memiliki model rambut aneh seperti mangkok.

"ganbatte ne, Naruto-kun!" ujar Hinata bersama dengan senyum manisnya.

"hum… Hinata-chan mo ganbatte ne…" jawab Naruto dengan sedikit senyum, menyembunyikan pening di kepala.

.

.

.

"ukh… aku tak yakin bakal kuat sampai akhir acara nih…" kostum pangeran telah melekat di tubuh sang pemuda pirang.

Demam dan flu ditambah meriang yang dari tadi pagi makin memperparah keadaan Naruto saat ini, ia bahkan terhuyung huyung ketika berjalan. Ia hanya menutupi wajahnya yang pucat dengan cengiran dan kata kata 'aku tidak apa apa kok'.

"ano… Naruto-kun, apa kau tidak apa apa? Wajahmu pucat, kau yakin tidak apa apa?" ukh.. betapa manisnnya wajah Hinata yang telah di rias sedemikian rupa sembari menatapnya dengan wajah bingung dan khawatirnya itu.

"ehehehe… nggak papa kok, ini mungkin bedaknya ketebelan hehehe…" okay ini sudah alasan yang entah keberapa saat orang bertanya mengapa wajahnya pucat.

Mulai dari bedak yang terlalu tebal, tadi habis lihat laba laba, tadi abis ngeliat muka pak yamato yang nggak sengaja kesorot lampu sorot, abis liat pak Kakashi lagi deketin guru baru yang disang ka waria atau emang waria yang namanya orochimaru, sampai habis melihat penampakan menyeramkan yang ternyata Sakura yang sedang memakai make up menyerupai nenek sihir yang berakhir kena jitak saat sang pemilik nama mendengarnya.

 **PROK PROK PROK**

"wah sepertinya pertunjukkan kelas 2-A sudah selesai ya?" ujar tenten selaku pembaca naskah atau narator.

 **"baiklah para hadirin sekalian, berikutnya adalah pertunjukkan dari kelas 2-B! berjudul 'SNOW WHITE' selamat menikmati~"**

Suara mc sudah terdengar, semua pemain awal mulai bersiap dibelakang tirai, dan pertunjukkan pun dimulai.

.

.

Semua adegan berjalan lancar, mulai dari skema kerajaan yang menampilkan Hinata sebagai putri salju, Ino dan gaara yang menjadi ratu dan raja. Lalu dilanjutkan saat sang putri salju melarikan diri ke hutan dan menemukan gubuk kecil. Lalu mencari tahu pemilik gubuk itu dan menemukan tujuh kursi kecil serta semua peralatan yang ada berjumlah tujuh dan berukuran kecil, lalu sang putri salju melahap habis sup yang ada di kuali di perapian gubuk itu. Saat mulai mengantuk sang putri salju mencari cari tempat tidur lalu mendapatkan tujuh tempat tidur kecil.

Saat waktu dipercepat, ketujuh kurcaci, Konohamaru, Lee, Neji, Shino, Sasuke, Sai, dan Chouji menemukan rumah mereka berantakan dan makanan mereka habis. Dan saat melihat ke tempat tidur mereka, mereka menemukan seorang gadis cantik sedang terlelap di salah satu tempat tidur.

Sang putri salju terkejut ketika terbangun, dan kemudian meminta maaf dan meminta izin untuk tinggal sementara disini karena ia tengah diincar oleh ratu jahat. Para kurcaci setuju, dengan syarat ia memasakkan mereka makanan dan juga membantu mereka membersihkan rumah. Sang putri salju yang memang baik hati menyetujuinya.

Lalu area berubah menjadi tempat tinggal sang ratu jahat. Sang ratu jahat yang ternyata seorang penyihir, Sakura, melihat cermin ajaib dan bertanya siapakah perempuan tercantik di kerajan itu, sang ratu sudah berharap bahwa ialah perempuan tercantik di seluruh kerajaan karena mengira sudah menyingkirkan sang putri salju. Tetapi sang cermin tetap memberitahu bahwa sang putri salju lah yang tercantik di seluruh kerajaan.

Sang ratu jahat yang murka lalu membuat racun yang akan membuat orang tertidur selama lamanya. Lalu ia memasukkan racun itu kedalam sebuah apel. Keesokan harinya ia datang dan menyamar sebagai nenek tua penjual apel. Ia menawarkan apelnya kepada putri salju, dan bilang bahwa ia dapat mencoba apel itu terlebih dahulu agar tahu bahwa apel itu manis atau tidak.

 **BRUK**

Hinata yang baru saja memakan apel itu segigit langsung terjatuh akibat racun yang ada. Sakura yang menjadi ratu jahat itu tertawa jahat lalu dengan segera meninggalkan panggung. Para kurcaci ketika pulang terkejut melihat sang putri baik hati mereka terjatuh dan tertidur selama lamanya.

Sekarang para kurcaci sedang menangis tersedu sedu melihat putri mereka yang cantik tengah tertidur di dalam peti kayu yang di hiasi bunga mawar putih yang semakin mempercantik sang putri salju.

"yosh Naruto, sekarang giliran mu masuk!" bisik Shikamaru selaku sutradara pertunjukkan ini.

"hah? Oh.. huuuh.. iya.." disaat ia ingin memasuki panggung, kepalanya langsung berdenyut keras, dan menimbulkan ia sedikit terhuyung kedepan.

"oh… wahai penduduk hutan yang baik hati, hah… hah… ada apa ini? Hah… menga-"

 **BRUK**

Akibat matanya yang sedikit mengabur, Naruto tersandung dan jatuh dengan tidak elitnya. Para kurcaci yang melihatnya pun langsung menghampiri sang pangeran.

"p-pangeran tidak apa apa?"

"be-bertahanlah pangeran!"

"ayo pangeran, berdirilah!"

Kata kata yang keluar dari para pemeran kurcaci dan berusaha berimprovisasi sebisa mereka.

"ehehehe… a-aku hanya terlalu lelah akibat parjalananku yang panjang ini, uhuk uhuk… ukh, penyakit kronis ku~" mau tak mau Naruto juga harus cepat cepat berimprovisasi agar pertunjukkan ini tak berakhir.

"jangan terlalu memaksakan diri wahai pangeran!" ucap salah satu kurcaci.

"kenapa si Naruto no baka itu malah menghancurkan pertunjukkan ini?!" dapat terlihat Sakura yang telah melepas riasan make upnya mengepalkan tangannya dan bergumam cukup kencang ketika melihat Naruto terjatuh tadi.

"dan kenapa pangerannya terlihat sangat lemah?!" desisan lainnya terdengar dari sang pemilik surai pirang panjang yang masih mengenakan kostum ratunya.

"yah… nggak salah sih kalau dia jadi gitu" suara lain mengagetkan keduanya yang tengah memberikan umpatan pada sang pangeran baka itu.

"eh?"

"si baka Naruto itu… dia tadi pagi sedang flu ringan, juga badannya sedikit mengigil tadi pagi, mungkin ia sedang demam, tapi dia nggak mau kita semua kecewa, makanya Naruto itu melanjutkan sampai seperti ini…"

"demam?! Tapi… kukira dia mau menghancurkan pertunjukkan ini…" lirih Sakura sambil melirik ke arah Naruto yang sudah bermandikan peluh.

Kini sang pangeran sedang bersusah payah menyeimbangkan diri agar tak terjatuh lagi. Keringatnya yang mengucur deras menetes disertai nafasnya yang tersenggal senggal. Dengan perlahan tapi pasti, Naruto melangkah selangkah demi selangkah dengan terhuyung huyung menuju peti coklat berisi sang putri salju yang tengah tertidur.

'tinggal sedikit lagi…' batin Naruto mulai menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

'aku tidak boleh pingsan disini!'

 **TAP TAP**

"ugh…" dan ketika dia sedikit terhuyung kebelakang, sepasang tangan milik Neji menahannya agar tidak terjatuh.

"kau pasti mengalami perjalanan berat ya wahai pangeran" Naruto yang terkejut saat menengok kebelakang untuk melihat siapa yang menolongnya, seketika itu tegang melihat deathglare mematikan dari Neji.

Tatapan membunuh itu seakan akan mengatakan 'sebaiknya kau tidak mengecewakan adik sepupuku yang cantik karena kau menghancurkan pertunjukkan ini' kepada dirinya.

"a-arigatou…" keringat makin mengucur deras setelah melihat wajah Neji yang menyeramkan.

"nah.. sekarang, pergi dan lihatlah wajah sang pputri wahai pangeran…" selesai berkata Neji langsung sedikit mendorong penggung Naruto agar ia melanjutkan berjalan menuju peti kayu itu.

"ukh…" pusing yang mulai menusuk seiring hentakan kaki membuat Naruto mau tak mau sedikit meringis, ditambah badannya yang mulai merasa tidak enak membuatnya semakin berkeringat.

'ayo Naruto kau pasti bisa! Hanya tinggal menciumnya maka semua selesai!' Naruto kembali menyemangati dirinya sendiri begitu melihat peti kayu sudah didepan mata.

'satu ciuman dan kau bisa pingsan sepuasnya!' ia berhenti melangkah ketika sudah berada persis disamping peti tersebut.

"haah.. haah…" nafasnnya yang mulai tak beraturan semakin memperparah kondisinya.

'ayo! Kau tinggal mengucapkan dialog terakhirmu! Setelah itu kau menciumnya!' lagi lagi batinnya menyemangati agar bertahan sampai akhir.

"betapa cantiknya putri ini! Dia bahkan terlihat seperti tertidur!" sesaat setelah Naruto mengucapkan kata kata terakhirnya, ia jatuh berlutut karena sudah tak kuat menahan berat badannya.

'cium, lalu selesai! Cium, lalu selesai! Cium, lalu selesai!' terus terusan batinnya mengucapkan itu dan dirinya sendiri mempertahankan badannya agar tetap tegap.

Diraihnya tengkuk sang putri salju, dan diangkatnya perlahan seolah ia sangat rapuh.

 **CUP**

Para penonton yang melihatnya seketika terkejut dan terperangah. Sakura dan Ino juga kaget setengah mati, membayangkan sahabat mereka yang paling polos tengah berciuman dengan lelaki paling bodoh dan tidak peka di dunia, tidak! Mereka tidak membayangkannya! Itu benar benar terjadi!. Neji? Jangan tanya, begitu melihat sepupu tercintanya di cium begitu saja, walau oleh lelaki pujaan hatinya, ia tidak terima dan akan membuat perhitungan terhadap Naruto selepas pertunjukkan ini.

Dengan mata yang terbelakak lebar serta rona merah menguasai wajahnya, Hinata tengah berciuman dengan sang pangeran yang ternyata sang pencuri hati miliknya sendiri. Uuuuuuuh… ini mah namanya Super Duper Ultra Rejeki!

Dilepasnya ciuman singkat yang hanya memakan waktu lima detik, tapi terasa satu jam bagi para penonton dan orang orang yang melihat mereka berdua. Apalagi yang tengah merasakan, Hinata yang baru saja dicium pujaan hati, jangan tanya apa rasanya. Sekarang saja ia tengah mati matian tidak pingsan karena tidak mau menghancurkan pertunjukkan.

"hah… hah… akhirnya… kau bangun juga wahai putri salju…"

 **HYUNG**

 **BRUK**

"hah.. hah.. hah…"

Setelah mengucapkan kata kata itu, sang pangeran terjatuh disamping peti kayu, dengan nafas terengah engah dan keringat yang mengalir deras. Pandangan Naruto langsung menggelap, tapi kesadarannya masih tersisa walau sedikit.

Hinata yang melihat itu langsung panik dan sesegera mungkin keluar dari peti itu, dengan cekatan ia menaruh kepala sang pangeran hatinya diatas pahanya. Tangan putih mulusnya mengelus pipi pucat yang dihiasi tiga goresan di masing masingnya.

"na-pangeran… apa yang terjadi? Mengapa kau seperti ini?" okay, Hinata tau ini keadaan gawat darurat, lihat saja, suhu badan Naruto sudah sangat tinggi ketika ia memegang wajahnya.

"hah… hah... ukh... p-putri salju… ke-ketahuilah, bahwa a-aku sangat me-mencintaimu hah... hah… ugh…" entah kenapa, mereka masih saja memainkan peran yang seharusnya dihentikan itu.

Ketika Naruto ingin mengelus wajah sang putri, ia sudah tak kuat lagi, kesadarannya makin menipis, dan tangannya terjatuh begitu saja seiring hilangnya kesadaran yang ia pertahankan.

 **"d-dan pada akhirnya, sang pangeran meninggalkan sang putri untuk selamanya, tamat."**

Seketika tirai tertutup dari arah kiri dan kanan. Beruntung Tenten, sang narator adalah pemnulis cerpen yang bergenre hurt, jadi dengan mudah ia membuat plot twist untuk ending pertunjukkan yang hancur setengah ini.

"na-Naruto-kun! Ayo bangunlah! Jangan seperti ini!" Hinata yang sadar ketika Naruto pingsan langsung meminta bantuan pada temannya.

"Sasuke-kun, kiba-kun, shikamaru-kun tolong bawa Naruto-kun ke UKS sekarang! Cepat!" baru kali ini mereka melihat Hinata yang biasanya lemah lembut meminta tolong kepada mereka dengan tegas.

Sasuke, Kiba, dan Shikamaru yang mengerti situasi, segera membawa Naruto yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri menuju UKS. Diikuti oleh Hinata dan Sakura juga ino, Sakura yang memang petuga PMR harus membantu mereka.

.

.

.

Keadaan telah menjadi tenang di UKS yang kini hanya dihuni dua orang itu. Naruto yang masih belum sadar dan Hinata yang menungguinnya. Nafas Naruto yang sudah tidak tersenggal senggal seperti tadi membuat Hinata merasa tenang. Perekat pereda panas telah tertempel rapi di dahi Naruto, keringat dikeluarkan juga sudah tidak terlalu banyak seperti tadi.

"haa… harusnya kalau kau tidak sehat, tidak seharusnya kau memaksakan diri…" ujar Hinata sembari menatap Naruto yang dengan nyaman tertidur.

"yah… kalau kau tidak memaksakan diri, bukan Naruto namanya kan? Hihihi…" Hinata terkikik sendiri mendengar jawaban dari dirinya sendiri.

"dan itulah yang aku suka darimu" dengan sedikit rona merah di pipi, Hinata mengakui perasaannya, walau ia tahu kalau itu percuma.

.

.

"dan semua yang aku katakan dipanggung tadi adalah kebenaran"

 **DEG**

Suara itu, tidak seharusnya suara itu ada, suara yang pemiliknya seharusnya tidak sadarkan diri malah terdengar jelas ditelinga Hinata.

"ukh… kepalaku kembali pusing…" pergerakan jelas yang menandakan seseorang yang tadinya tertidur bangkit untuk duduk sembari memegangi kepalanya.

"a-ano… apa maksud na-Naruto-kun?" dengan keberanian yang ada, Hinata bertanya maksud dari perkataan Naruto tadi.

"hm…? Aku bilang kalau kata kata tadi di panggung adalah kebenarannya, ugh…" sedikit mengurut pelipisnya Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Hinata dengan jelas.

"ja-ja-ja-ja-jadi….." Hinata hanya bisa diam dan membiarkan wajahnya memerah hingga kuping.

"ya, aku mencintaimu Hinata" ujar Naruto sembari meraih dagu Hinata agar mata mereka saling menatap.

"hiks hiks…" Hinata menangis.

"hey, apa aku salah bicara? Kenapa kau menangis Hinata-chan?" Naruto yang terkejut melihat linangan air mata dari gadis didepannya ini hanya bisa menunjukkan raut bingungnya sambil menghapus air mata yang keluar.

"hiks… aku senang Naruto-kun, sangking senangnya aku menangis, hiks… aku senang karena telah dicintai Naruto-kun hiks…" Hinata menghapus kasar airmata yang jatuh dari mata indahnya tak lupa senyum indahnya ia kembangkan hanya untuk sang pujaan hati.

"hahaha… kalau senang kau harusnya tertawa dong, dan lagipula mana balasanku? Apa kau tidak suka padaku?" Naruto hanya tertawa kecil sembari sedikit menggoda gadis manis didepannya ini.

"hiks… aku juga mencintai Naruto-kun, sampai kapanpun!" jawaban Hinata disambut dengan senyuman termanis yang ia punya.

"jadi… bolehkan aku menciummu lagi? Demi apapun, bibirmu lebih manis dan lembut dari pada punya si teme itu!"

"hey! Bibir Sasuke-kun itu lebih enak tau!"

"jidat no baka! Nanti kita ketahuan bodoh!"

"hn.. tapi Sakura benar"

"apa maksudmu Sakura benar Sasuke? Memangnya kau pernah mencium dirimu semdiri?"

"mana mungkin bisa nanas! Tapi, bibir Saki lebih nikmat lagi asal kau tahu"

"haaah.. tau begini, mending aku mencari sayangku Sai dulu, bye jidat!"

"mendokusei na… Temari, kapan kau pulang dari Suna sih?"

"hei kalian ini tidak sadar ada jomblo yang ikutan apa? Aku tau aku masih PDKT dengan Tamaki, tapi nggak gini juga dong!"

Oke, kalian bisa tebak sendiri siapa saja yang abis ngintip kan?

"Oh iya, Hinata Naruto jangan lupa PJ nya ya!" teriakan cempreng terdengar dari luar UKS, membuat penghuni UKS sweatdroop bersama.

Yah, Hinata Naruto, bersiap siap saja kalian mengeluarkan uang untuk merayakannya.

 **THE END**

 **OMAKE**

"jadi… karena plot twist soal pertujukkan kita kemarin dan adegan mengejutkan yang Naruto buat…" sang ketua kelas-Shikamaru agak berkeringat untuk membuka amplop berisi pemenang pertunjukkan kemarin.

"yang juara 1 pertunjukkan festival tahunan sekolah kemarin adalah kelas"

.

.

"2-B"

"YATTA!" satu kelas yang mendengarnya pun bersorak sorai gembira menyambut kemenangan karena adegan tak terduga itu.

"YOSHAA! LIBURAN MUSIM PANAS DI PANTAI! BISA TIDUR SEPUASNYA! HORE!"

.

.

 **KRIK KRIK**

Okay, bisakah kita menghapus ke-OOC-an Shikamaru sekarang juga?

Author yakin, Temari-nee pasti akan langsung ilfil ketika melihat 'calon suami'-nya seperti ini.

 **THE END**


End file.
